Mylene's Meltdown
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen_Shot_2012-01-07_at_1.23.35_PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 48 |last = Payback |next = An Heir To Spare }} Mylene's Meltdown is the 48th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on April 24, 2010. Plot Zenoheld sends Mylene to retrieve the plans for the Alternative from the Brawlers. Shadow Prove accompanies her for backup and they easily infiltrate Marucho's mansion. After some searching they discover it is a trap planned by the Brawlers. While Shadow Prove is punished by Keith Fermin, Mylene is able to hold Mira Fermin hostage in order to blackmail the Brawlers into giving them the plans. Keith agrees and takes them down an elevator to the location of the plans. However, this is a trap as it leads to the Bakugan Interspace. The siblings battle Shadow Prove and Mylene Farrow, with the condition being that if they lose, then will leaving the Vexos and join the Brawlers to finished Zenoheld. The tag brawl with Keith defeating easily to Shadow Prove using Helios MK2 and that leave just to the girls. Just as Mylene is about to directly attack Mira using Macubass, Keith and Helios interfere. She tells him that can handle it by herself and Keith withdraws from the battle. Mira is able to overcome Mylene and win using Magma Wilda. Mylene throws a grenade at Mira and Keith, creating a warp hole, in hopes of trapping them. Instead, it crashes Bakugan Interspace trapping the four in it. Major events *Mylene and Shadow infiltrate Marucho's mansion, but it turns out to be a trap and they are captured by the Resistance. *Mylene escapes her prison and kidnaps Mira to try to coerce the Resistance into handing over the data. *Keith pretends to take the Vexos to get the plans but tricks Shadow and Mylene into entering Bakugan Interspace with him and Mira. *Mira and Keith (as Spectra) battle Mylene and Shadow and win, destroying both MAC Spider and Macubass respectively in the process. *Mylene attempts to use a Death Ball on Spectra and Mira in Interspace, but it causes Interspace to crash and traps the four inside. Featured Brawls Spectra Phantom Vs Shadow Prove * Spectra Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Shadow Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Shadow throws his Gate Card and MAC Spider. (Power: 700 Gs) Spectra throws out Helios (Helios MK2). (Power: 800 Gs) Shadow opens his Gate Card, (Phantasm). (Helios: 800 - 700 Gs) Shadow activates Spider Cannon. (Helios: 700 - 300 Gs) (MAC Spider: 700 - 1100 Gs) Spectra nullifies Spider Cannon and Shadow's Gate Card with the ability FARBAS RX. (Helios: 300 - 800 Gs) (MAC Spider: 1100 - 700 Gs) Shadow activates Tarantula Needle, but is rendered useless by FARBAS RX. Shadow activates Blaster Needle, but is also rendered useless. Shadow activates Spider Net, but is useless. Shadow activates''' Mega Terror Impact'. (Useless as well) Spectra activates the ability '''Blackout Cannon' to counter with. (Helios: 800 - 1200 Gs) (MAC Spider: 700 - 300 Gs) Helios blasts a hole into MAC Spider, causing it to get destroyed. * Shadow Life Force: 0 Spectra Wins Mira Fermin Vs Mylene Farrow * Mira Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Mylene Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Mylene throws her Gate Card and Macubass. (Power: 700 Gs) Mira throws out Wilda (Magma Wilda). (Power: 600 Gs) Mylene activates the ability ABSIDS. (Macubass: 700 - 1100 Gs) (Wilda: 600 - 200 Gs) Mylene then follows it with the ability ABSIDS TR 2. (Macubass: 1100 - 1600 Gs) (Wilda: 200 - 0 Gs) Mira nullifies all of Mylene's abilities with the ability Chest Burn. (Wilda: 0 - 600 Gs) (Macubass: 1600 - 700 Gs) Mylene opens her Gate Card (Aquos Reactor), she then activates the follow up ability Tsunami Hydrier. (Macubass: 700 - 800 Gs) (Wilda: 600 - 200 Gs) Mylene then activates the ability Moby Cannon. (Macubass: 800 - 1200 Gs) Spectra activates the ability Chaos Boost Cannon. (Helios: 1200 - 1600 Gs) (Macubass: 1200 - 800 Gs) Helios MK2 goes back to Spectra. Mira activates the ability Earth Seeker. (Wilda: 200 - 600 Gs) (Macubass: 800 - 600 Gs) Mira follows it up with the ability Gallows Punch. (Macubass: 600 - 300 Gs) Mylene counters with the ability Saber Barracuda. (Macubass: 300 - 600 Gs) Mira activates the ability Hyper Earth Ball. (Wilda: 600 - 1100 Gs) (Macubass: 600 - 100 Gs) Macubass gets burned and destroyed, leaving only its legs. * Mylene Life Force: 0 Mira Wins Bakugan Seen *MAC Spider *Helios MK2 *Macubass *Magma Wilda *Helix Dragonoid *Preyas *Minx Elfin *Knight Percival Trivia *There is a deleted scene in which Shadow Prove enters to the room of the movies and watches the same movie that Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami, Ace Grit and Baron Leltoy were watching in Elfin On the Run, as he and Mylene Farrow search for the Brawlers in Marucho´s mansion. Video English Japanese de:Mylenes Untergang Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes